


Мокрый кот и второй шанс

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на spn_hurtcomfort для catsbycat: «Дин спасает кота из канализации. В награду остается мокрым, замерзшим и исцарапанным. Сэм старается не ржать, пока обрабатывает раны. Мурчащие коты обязательны».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мокрый кот и второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wet Cats and Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169390) by i_speak_tongue. 



> Предупреждения: экстремальная милота

Дин никому не мешает, никого не трогает, просто сидит в Импале с Сэмом, ест сочные вкуснющие ребрышки, стараясь не заляпать соусом машину или себя.  
  
Вдруг Сэм спрашивает, прислушиваясь:  
— Что это?  
  
— «За холмами вдали», сейчас будет крутое гитарное соло!  
  
— Нет, я про мяуканье...  
  
— Чего?  
  
Сэм вырубает звук, и Дин пронзает его негодующим взглядом. Вот кому он только что сказал про гитарное соло?! Бессовестный засранец.  
  
— Чувак!  
  
Откуда-то из-за стены жуткого, обжигающе ледяного дождя и впрямь раздается вой бесконечно несчастного кота — от звука аж зубы сводит.  
  
И если острый слух и чувство направления Дина не подводят, то мяуканье доносится из канавы прямиком под дверью машины.  
  
— Супер, — Дин вытирает с пальцев влажной салфеткой соус барбекю. — Просто зашибись. Мало того что я должен спасти человечество, теперь еще и котята в списке?  
  
— Дин, ты не обязан… Можем вызвать службу отлова.  
  
Дин коротко и совсем невесело смеется.  
  
— Конечно! Сэм, мы сейчас в какой-то дыре в Алабаме. Знаешь, что они делают с бездомными котами?  
  
Они переглядываются, Сэм изгибает бровь. Да уж, тут и так все понятно.  
  
— Сиди здесь. И не смей трогать мои ребрышки!  
  


***

  
  
— Неблагодарный ублюдок!  
  
— Чувак, да ты лучше выглядел даже после той охоты на гоблинов в…  
  
— Кейп-Коде, — бормочет Дин, еле волоча насквозь промокшие ноги.  
  
Потребовалось не меньше часа, чтобы достать проклятого кота из ливневого стока. А тот в качестве благодарности распахал ему лицо и руки, а потом припустил по дороге. Как и следовало ожидать.  
  
Дин тяжело опускается на кровать и принимается развязывать шнурки. Он вымок и к тому же промерз до мозга костей.  
  
— Ты просто жалок, — Сэм нависает над ним — весь такой сухой и самодовольный. И сухой!  
  
— Да пошел ты... — Дин пытается сосредоточиться на своем занятии. С каких пор развязывать шнурки стало так сложно?  
  
— Смотрю, Хитклифф уложил тебя одной лапой, — Сэм того и гляди лопнет со смеху. Тоже мне, юморист нашелся.  
  
— Заржешь — богом клянусь, порву тебя на желейные кусочки для «Чаппи» и скормлю этой зверюге!  
  
— Ах значит, теперь это зверюга?  
  
— Засохни. Ай! Черт побери…  
  
— Тебе помочь с ботиночками, дружок? — Сэму бы нянькой в детсаду подрабатывать. Дин не отвечает, все еще пытаясь стянуть ботинки и при этом не задеть кровавые раны на руках.  
  
Сэм опускается на колени и хватает брата за правое запястье:  
— Ого! — Тут уже не до смеха.  
  
— А ты как думал?  
  
Сэм в ответ лишь качает головой и стаскивает ботинки. Дин втайне вздыхает от облегчения: хорошо, что Сэм не предложил помочь, а то пришлось бы отказаться, сами понимаете.  
  
Пока Сэм достает антисептик, Дин сидит в мокрой одежде, дрожа от холода. Быть снова в тепле и сухим кажется невозможным.  
  
— Вообще-то, это «Китикет», — замечает Сэм, протирая одну из самых глубоких царапин на щеке.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Кошек кормят «Китикетом», «Чаппи» — для собак.  
  
— Не вопрос, порву на «Китикет», — фыркает Дин. Если бы Сэм стал супергероем, то его звали бы Корректор. А вместо оружия он бы носил гигантский ластик. Такой ботаник!  
  
Когда Сэм принимается за руки, становится труднее скрывать, что Дин дрожит, как травинка на ветру в прерии.  
  
— Может, в горячий душ?  
  
Дин не успевает ответить, как у него вырывается громкий чих. Черт, как же ему хреново.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Сэм в ответ смотрит так, словно ждет по меньшей мере симптомов какой-нибудь смертельной болезни. Ну и мину скорчил...  
  
— Я предпочел бы оказаться в чем-нибудь сухом, — объясняет Дин. И, конечно, Сэм не был бы Сэмом, если бы не принял это на свой счет.  
  
— Черт, Дин, прости! Я не подумал! Я сейчас, я найду тебе что-нибудь.  
  
— Расслабься, Сэм, — успокаивает Дин, пока брат роется в его вещах с обеспокоенным и виноватым видом. — Я в норме.  
  


***

  
  
Наутро Дину еще хуже.  
  
С одной стороны, ему тепло и сухо — это плюс. С другой, у него заложен нос, слезятся глаза и дерет горло.  
  
Кто-то назовет это простудой, но Дин предпочитает статус «выбыл из строя» или «повержен» — звучит мужественнее.  
  
На улице светит солнце, прорываясь в дверь, когда Сэм уходит за кофе (и платочками, и сиропом от кашля, и куриным супом — ладно, пусть будет простуда).  
  
Дин, завернувшись в простыню и два одеяла, отчаянно пытается найти положение, при котором сможет дышать хотя бы одной ноздрей, когда внезапно слышит тихое царапанье в дверь.  
  
А потом…  
  
Нет.  
  
Не может быть.  
  
— Мяу?  
  
Это Сэм. Точно Сэм. Вот задница!  
  
— Мяу-у-у?  
  
Дин выпутывается из одеял и, пошатываясь, подходит к двери и открывает ее. Да тварь на пороге просто не узнать! Вау, кошки куда симпатичнее, когда они сухие и пушистые!  
  
Кот проскальзывает у него между ног прежде, чем Дин успевает открыть рот и высказать паршивцу все, что он думает о его вчерашнем поведении. Нельзя просто взять и простить располосованное лицо!  
  
Дин захлопывает дверь и идет обратно. Кто знает, что у котов с мозгами, но они явно шизофреники или еще какие психи.  
  
Скотина уже сидит на кровати и пялится на него яркими глазами цвета тыквенного пирога, словно заждалась Дина с работы.  
  
— Мр-р-р-мяу.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мр-р-р-ня, — настаивает кот.  
  
— О.  
  
Дин подходит ближе. Подозрительно смотрит.  
  
— С чего я должен тебе доверять? — спрашивает он, потирая царапины на руке.  
  
Кот заваливается на спину, выставляя напоказ мягкий белый животик с черными пятнышками, и включает урчалку. Он, черт побери, мурлычет!  
  
— Так, а это уже удар ниже пояса, — ворчит Дин.  
  
Само собой, надо выставить чертова кота на улицу. Надо. Но Дину так погано, что он просто не находит в себе сил.  
  
Поэтому пушистая задница получает отсрочку, второй шанс доказать, что он может быть хорошим котиком. Дин осторожно забирается под одеяла, чтобы не спихнуть кота на пол.  
  
И пяти минут не проходит, как он проваливается в сон. Кто бы мог подумать, что мурлыкающий кот под боком действует лучше любого снотворного?  
  
Да, вернувшись из аптеки, Сэм застает удивительное зрелище: под коленями лежащего на боку Дина свернулся клубком черно-белый кот, при этом оба спят без задних ног.  
  
Да, Дин немного разочарован, когда замечает в кафе объявление о пропаже и относит кота строптивой девчонке лет восьми, которая дерзнула назвать его Орео. Да, ему все же нравятся кошки, ну и что?  
  
Кто-то против? Нет? То-то же.


End file.
